


Things aren’t always what they seem.

by PinkSparkleUnicorn



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex won’t give up, Christmas Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Miscommunication, What is Michael up to now?, brief mention of foster care, dismissive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparkleUnicorn/pseuds/PinkSparkleUnicorn
Summary: It’s December and Michael keeps turning down Alex’s invitations, takes days to answer texts and is never around. Alex is the only one bothered by this and makes it his mission to find out why Michael avoids everyone every December. What he finds isn’t what he expected, not at all.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 27
Kudos: 142





	Things aren’t always what they seem.

**Author's Note:**

> This a cute Christmas fic with a worried Alex and a little miscommunication. Everyone makes a brief appearance but it’s mostly Alex and Michael. If you need more info please read the end notes first.

“You know he and Maria have been over since before Thanksgiving.” Kyle mentioned casually one morning while he and Alex pored over files from Caulfield.

Alex didn’t bother to look up from what he was reading. “Yes, Mr. Busybody, I do know that. I was at Thanksgiving dinner at Isobel’s.”

“He knows he made a mistake-“ 

Alex let out an exasperated sigh. “Kyle, I’ve talked to him. I’ve talked to Maria. I’m well aware that they both feel guilty.” 

Kyle put his hands up in surrender. “I’m only trying to help. I hate seeing you both so sad.”

“Since when do you care if Michael is sad?” Alex scoffed.

“Since he’s been drunk and mopey every time I visit Isobel. It’s hard to watch.”

“And what am I supposed to do about that?” Alex set down the file and stared daggers at Kyle.

“Kiss and make up?” Kyle shrugged his shoulders and plastered a fake smile on his face.

“It’s not that easy. I’m still hurt and I don’t know if I can trust him anymore.” Alex answered honestly. 

“I never thought I’d say this but I think you two need to sit down and work out your problems. You both love each other and deserve to be happy.” 

Alex raised one eyebrow. “You just want Michael to stop moping at Isobel’s so you can finally make your move on her. Talk about self serving. Please stay out of my relationships. I’ll talk to him when I’m ready and not a minute before.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll mind my own business.” Kyle started, muttering under his breath, “For now.”

“Kyle, you’re sitting right next to me. I heard that. Please, stay out of this.” Alex pleaded.

Instead of answering, Kyle picked up a new file and started reading, ignoring Alex’s exasperated sigh. 

***********************************

Contrary to what Kyle thought, Alex _was_ actively trying to fix his relationship with Michael. He sent daily texts to him, sometimes just a narration of his day, other times articles or pictures he thinks Michael would like. Michael usually replied immediately, even when he was busy at work. So when Michael started taking days to answer his texts, often with one word answers, Alex started to worry something was wrong. He was afraid Michael was falling back to his old habits and was drinking too much again. 

After Michael declined yet another invitation for dinner at the cabin, Alex decided to try talking to him face to face. He headed down to the junkyard, hoping to catch him before he got busy. When he arrived he noticed Michael’s truck wasn’t there. He asked Sanders where he was but the man just shrugged. “He works crazy hours in December. I don’t much mind as long as he gets the work done but sometimes I don’t see him for days. Happens every year.”

Alex thanked him and headed to the Wild Pony, hoping that Michael wasn’t day drinking again. He parked and tentatively opened the door. 

Maria was by the bar, her back to the door. “We’re closed.”

“Even for me?” Alex asked coming up behind her.

“Alex? Uh...no of course not. Can I get you a drink?” She moved around to the other side of the bar, trying to keep her voice calm. She and Alex were still in a bad place after the whole incident with Michael. 

“Water please. Have you seen Guerin recently? I’ve been trying to get a hold of him and he’s been very distant. I haven’t spoken to him in days.”

Maria pulled a bottle of water from the cooler and handed it to him. “I haven’t seen him since we broke up but it’s December so I probably wouldn’t have seen him anyway.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Alex was clearly confused.

“It’s just something he does every year. He stops drinking, at least he doesn’t come here. No one sees much of him for about a month. It starts right after Thanksgiving and ends a few days after Christmas. You didn’t know that?”

“And how was I supposed to know that? I haven’t been home for Christmas since I was seventeen. What does he do for a month?” 

Maria shrugged. “I don’t know. I never asked.”

Alex stood and left money on the bar for his water. “Thanks.”

“Alex, wait!” Maria rushed around the bar and caught up to him before he opened the door. 

“What?” Alex tried to keep the exasperation out of his voice. He was trying to forgive Maria for her part in everything but the nonchalant way she just acted about Michael was grating on his nerves. 

Maria hugged him, trying not to be hurt when he stiffened. “I’ve missed you. Maybe we can have lunch sometime?”

Alex pulled away and gave her a small smile. “Yeah, that sounds nice.”

***********************************

A few days later, Alex bumped into Isobel at the Crashdown. “Isobel! Do you have a minute?”

“Just about a minute, I’m meeting Kyle for lunch.” Isobel waited for Alex to say something. 

“Have you talked to Michael since Thanksgiving?”

Isobel tilted her head and squinted her eyes. “Hmmm, not that I know of. Why?”

“He’s been kind of avoiding me...I think. I mean it seems that way. I was hoping he talked to you.” Alex looked down at his hands.

“I’m sure he’s not avoiding you. He does this every December. He shuts us all out and we hardly see him until a few days after Christmas. I honestly always thought he was with you.” Isobel grabbed her takeout and started for the door. 

Alex grabbed her arm before she could leave. “With me? Isobel, I’ve been in the Air Force for the past ten years, I know you know this. You thought he was spending a whole month with me? Every year? I didn’t even know you knew about us.”

“Alex, he doesn’t exactly talk to any of us. I just assumed he was with you. I wouldn’t worry about it. He’ll be back to normal in a few weeks.” Without answering how she knew about them, Isobel walked out of the Crashdown leaving Alex with his mouth hanging open. Did no one care what was going on in Michael’s life? 

“Something wrong, Alex?” Liz asked from behind the counter.

“You’re working here now?”

“Just helping out until we can hire another waitress. I’m between projects at the moment. Now that Max is...better.” Liz raised her eyebrow as if Alex didn’t know what she meant. 

“I’m getting worried about Guerin. He’s been ignoring my texts and turning down every invitation I extend. So far I’ve talked to Sanders, Maria and Isobel and they all say the same thing. He does this every year and they’ve never even asked what he does, where he goes, if he’s okay. I know you’ve been gone like I have so you probably don’t have any answers either but I’m getting worried about him.” 

“I’m sure it’s nothing but maybe talk to Max?” Liz suggested.

Alex raised an eyebrow. “Max and I are not each other’s favorite person right now. I’m sure you know that.”

Liz sighed. “Yes, I heard all about the screaming match you got into with him. While I agree he could be a better brother to Michael you have to understand what Michael’s put him through since you joined the Air Force. He just wants Michael to be better—“

Alex put up his hand. “Don’t defend him. I know Guerin can be difficult at times but that in no way excuses what Max did to him before he played martyr to resurrect Rosa. And I don’t have time to rehash all this with you. If you see Guerin please ask him to call me. Not text. An actual phone call.”

“Sure, Alex. But I still think you should talk to Max.”

***********************************

It was two days before Christmas and Alex was no closer to figuring out what was going on with Michael than he was at the beginning of December. He had taken Liz’s advice and tried to talk to Max but he left the station angry. Max had acted like Isobel and Maria, unconcerned and dismissive. Alex was beginning to understand why Michael thought so little of himself. The people who were supposed to love him didn’t even care that he practically vanished every December. He at least had the excuse of not being in Roswell much in the past ten years, and never in December. He texted Michael again, this time inviting him to Christmas dinner at the cabin. He knew Isobel had probably already beaten him to it but he decided to take a chance.

Alex waited for a few minutes before putting his phone away. It was unnerving how long it took Michael to respond now. In the past he would get a reply almost immediately. Sighing, he got into his SUV and headed to Target to pick up some treats for Buffy. Maybe he’d get her a new chew toy for Christmas. 

He was perusing the doggie toys when he heard a familiar voice ask where the Paw Patrol toys were. He leaned out of the aisle and there was Michael, standing in front of a cart that looked like it was going to fall over with the amount of items stacked in it. He watched, eyebrows knitted in confusion, as the Target employee directed him to the correct aisle. Michael thanked her and pushed his overflowing cart in the opposite direction of the aisle Alex was still standing in. Curious, he followed Michael, careful to stay out of sight. He watched Michael pull out a piece of paper from his pocket and search the shelf until he found what he was looking for. He carefully placed the toy on the pile in his cart and headed toward the front of the store. 

Alex followed again and stood behind a display of dvds while he watched Michael gesture to an employee who nodded and brought over another cart. Micheal then proceeded to unload both carts onto the checkout belt. He continued to hide behind the display as Michael carefully placed the bags in the carts and paid for everything in cash. 

He was so absorbed in watching Michael that he didn’t hear an employee address him until they raised their voice. “Sir? Is there a problem?”

Alex jumped and turned to the employee. He knew he must look extremely suspicious, hiding behind a dvd display holding a box of doggie treats in one hand and a chew toy in the other. He shook his head, completely embarrassed. “Uh, no? I thought I saw my ex? Pathetic I know but it was a bad break up. I’ll just go pay for these now.”

He moved as quickly as his prosthetic would allow before the employee called security. He looked around when he got to the checkout and saw that Michael was gone. He paid for his items and left. 

Back at the cabin he gave Buffy her new toy and plopped onto his couch. The Michael mystery just kept getting weirder. What could Michael possibly be doing with all those toys? And how had he gotten the cash to pay for it all? He decided to wake up early and go to the Airstream. He’d confront Michael and find out what he was up to and make sure he wasn’t doing anything that could get him in trouble. 

**************************************

Alex arrived at the junkyard later than he had wanted. It was close to ten in the morning and he fully expected Michael to be gone again. He was pleasantly surprised to see his truck parked in its usual spot. He was about to get out of his car when Michael opened the door, arms full of wrapped presents, and hurried to put them in the back of his truck. Alex waited for Michael to notice him but he just turned and headed back into the Airstream. He did this three more times before coming out of the Airstream dressed in a Santa suit. 

“What the hell?” Alex said out loud. He watched Michael get behind the wheel and drive right past him without noticing him at all. Alex started the engine and followed him. After a few turns it became clear where Michael was going and things started to fall into place for Alex. Michael made the final turn into the driveway of the Roswell Children’s Group Home, Alex pulled in right behind him. 

Michael stepped out of the car and finally noticed Alex in the SUV behind him. He stopped short and just stared at Alex. 

Alex felt a lump forming in his throat but he knew he had to get out of the car and say something. He opened his door and hopped out. He cleared his throat. “Do you need help bringing everything in?”

Michael didn’t trust himself to speak, he nodded instead. 

Alex took a pile from the back of the truck and let Michael lead the way. He opened the door and let out a loud. “Ho Ho Ho!”

Dozens of children came running, eyes wide. They surrounded Michael and Alex, jumping up and down with delight. Alex helped Michael guide the children to the common room before leaving to get the rest of the presents from the truck. After everything was unloaded, he stood back and watched Michael interact with the children, barely able to keep the tears from clouding his vision.

Michael gave out all the gifts and had lunch with the children before he said good bye and headed to his truck. 

Alex followed and caught up to him as he was about to open the driver’s side door. “Hey, can we talk?”

“Not here.” Michael gestured to the children watching him from the windows. He waved and got into the truck. “Your place?”

Alex nodded and let Michael follow him to the cabin. He waited for Michael to follow him inside before saying anything. “Um, would you like to borrow something to change into?”

“That would be nice. I don’t think I can have this conversation in a Santa suit.”

Alex gestured for him to follow to the bedroom. He opened some drawers and handed Michael sweats and a tee shirt. “I’ll wait for you in the living room. Would you like some egg nog?”

“Sure.” Michael took the clothes and watched Alex leave, closing the door behind him.

Michael came out a few minutes later and sat next to Alex on the couch. “I can explain—“

Alex smiled softly. “I think I figured out most of it but why didn’t you tell anyone?”

Michael ran his hand through his curls. “Honestly, up until this year no one even cared that I went MIA most of December.”

“Yeah, I found that out.” Alex looked angry. 

“You what?” Michael was taken aback by Alex’s anger.

“I was worried about you so I asked around and I got the same answer from everyone. ‘Oh, he does this every year. Don’t worry about it.’ How long have you been playing Santa for the group home?”

“You-you were worried about me? Why?” Michael was thoroughly confused.

“Because you were ignoring my texts, declining my invitations, you weren’t at the Pony. I was worried you were having some sort of breakdown and I wanted to help.” Alex reached out to touch Michael’s hand.

Michael smiled and took Alex’s hand in his. “It’s sweet you were worried but as you can see I’m totally fine.”

“You didn’t answer my question though. How long have you been doing this? How are you able to afford all that stuff?” Alex asked again. 

Michael sighed. “I’ve been doing it about nine years? I was really messed up after you left, like constantly drunk, still living out of my truck, causing trouble all the time messed up. I was half drunk one afternoon in December, freezing my ass off in the bed of my truck when I heard some kids talking after school. They were young, maybe seven or eight, and one of them says ‘Joey, guess what? I asked Santa for a new bike this year’ his friend says ‘I’m trying to be extra good this year so I get something.’ His friend asks him what he means and the kid goes on to say that at the group home they told him Santa didn’t bring them gifts because they weren’t good boys and girls.”

“That’s terrible! Why would they say that?” 

“I have no idea but hearing that brought back painful memories of my time in foster care and it sobered me up real quick. I hated the pain I heard in that kid’s voice. It wasn’t fair. And I don’t know, I felt like maybe I could do something for him. Maybe I could do something that no one ever did for me. So, I asked Isobel for a couple bucks and got some cheesy toy and wrapped it. I left it on the bench where that kid walked home and waited for him to see it. At first he didn’t pick it up but when he saw his name on it, his eyes lit up. The pure joy on that kid’s face when he saw that toy from Santa made me so happy. Happier than I was in months. I wanted to do more. So, I got a job and started saving what little money I could for the next December.”

“And what did you do the next December?” Alex prodded when Michael stopped speaking. 

“I realized I didn’t have enough money for what I wanted to do. I started taking odd jobs, working the crummy overnight shifts no one wanted at the supermarket, begged Sanders for more hours, anything to get more money. All I did in December was work. By the time Christmas rolled around I had just enough to buy the kids at the group home one toy each. It made me feel good, like I was making a difference. The whole thing has evolved over the years. At first I just dropped the gifts off anonymously but the directors changed a few years ago. They are actually really nice people, nothing like the nasty people who told the kids they weren’t good enough. I started asking for wishlists and dressing like Santa.” Michael waited for Alex to say something. He couldn’t quite interpret the look on his face. 

“Michael, why would you hide something so inspiring from everyone?” 

Michael just shrugged. “I guess I didn’t want Isobel or someone coming in and taking over. You know making it this big town wide thing. I wanted to do something to prove to myself that I’m not what people think of me, that I’m a good person.”

“You have always been a good person with a caring heart and this just makes me love you even more than I already do.” Alex wiped a tear from his cheek before grabbing both Michael’s hands.

Michael’s breath hitched when he spoke. “You love me?”

Alex realized what he said and took a deep breath. “Well, yeah, I thought you knew that.”

“How would I know that when this is the first time those words have ever come out of your mouth? The closest thing you’ve said was that you _loved_ me, past tense.”

“I’m sorry. I should have told you a long time ago that I love you. I have loved you since we were seventeen and I’m just realizing now how much I’ve screwed up by constantly walking away. You are the kindest, gentlest, most loving person I know and yeah, you can be a complete ass sometimes but I love you. Can we give this...us...a real shot?” Alex looked hopeful.

Michael still looked confused. “You’ve decided you want to give us a chance because I dressed up like Santa and made a few kids happy?”

“No, I want to give us a chance because I’m a stupid ass who is just finding out that you are more amazing than I thought. I don’t care what my father or anyone else has to say about you. I’m tired of being scared of everything. I’m tired of living my life for other people. I want to live my life with you. The person who saw someone hurting and did something about it when he could barely take care of himself. You are the person I want to be with. Please let me.” 

Michael made a soft sound that was very much like a whine and threw himself into Alex’s arms. “That’s all I ever wanted.”

Alex hugged him tightly and pressed soft kisses to his neck. “Do you think Santa would like some help next year? I think I’d look amazing as an elf.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you wanted extra info not in the tags: this really is a happy fic but it does mention Michael being drunk and living out of his truck (past not present), there’s a sad bit with a foster kid, and some miscommunication between Michael and Alex. It truly has a happy ending though.
> 
> Have a favorite part or a favorite line? I’d love to hear about it.


End file.
